Print systems may commonly use a print material in a manipulable form to apply the print material to a print medium. For example, water-based inks may be sufficiently aqueous to deliver less than a microliter of ink to the print medium. Additives may be used to adjust the viscosity of the print material or otherwise improve manipulation of the print material. For example, latex print systems may utilize one or more solvents to soften the latex. Print processes may commonly produce heat during the print process, whether by design or as a side effect. The print system may produce heat during a print process to dry or cure the print material. For example, latex print systems may use heat to cure the latex material and/or remove a solvent from the print material after delivery of the print material to the print medium. Fluid and heat may circulate in the print system and/or may exit the print system.